


The Jensen Family Secret

by katemonkey



Category: Captain America, The Losers
Genre: Crossover, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Paternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So Grandma Josephine decided that, right then and there, that she had to tell my dad that Jacob Jensen wasn't his father..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jensen Family Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedougal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Семейный секрет Дженсена](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591378) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



When Pooch walked in, Jensen was staring down at the newspaper, not saying a word.

Pooch grabbed the cereal, poured himself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table, waiting for Jensen to respond.

Jensen was still staring down at the newspaper.

"Okay, you're creeping me out," Pooch said, staring at him. "What the hell?"

Jensen blinked, then looked up. "Did I ever tell you about my Grandma Josephine?" he said.

Pooch raised his eyebrows. "Um...no?"

Jensen nodded. "Best grandma ever, really, but at Grandpa Jacob's funeral, she suddenly pulls my dad aside and starts telling him this story." He sighed. "Apparently, before Grandma married Grandpa Jacob, she was this wild art student, and she met this guy at a party. One thing led to another, there was a lot of beer involved, and when he enlisted and disappeared, she quickly got married so that, six months later..." Jensen held out his hands.

"Damn, at your grandpa's funeral?" Pooch says.

Jensen shrugged. "So Grandma Josephine decided that, right then and there, that she had to tell my dad that Jacob Jensen wasn't his father, but some skinny little art school dweeb named Steve Rogers." Jensen looked back down at the paper. "Steve Rogers who joined the Army and disappeared from sight."

Pooch looked down at the paper and blinked. "Dude, seriously?" he said.

Jensen pointed at the picture which was captioned "Captain America, Steve Rogers, returns!" The picture of a man in patriotic colors, looking intently at the photographer. Looking an awful lot like Jensen.

"Yeah," Jensen said, sighing. "Seriously."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [podfic --katemonkey's "The Jensen Family Secret"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856531) by [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice)




End file.
